battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Cards
Card Cartegory Hierarchy I think we should plan the sorting of cards carefully. as it is now, with only these few cards the sorting is confusing and hard to navigate. probably we should list a selection of sorting criteria here which then lead to a page with even more sort options and below that, the list of cards that belong to the selected list. -- 17:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I agree that this needs some cleanup, though just to be clear, new articles are not necessarily the way to go. I think the proper way to do this is with categories and subcategories, which we've already done to some degree. We simply need to move some of these articles out the Cards category into one or more Subcategories. ''Note: many card articles will fit into more than one subcategory, which is fine and handled very organically by the category system.'' --[[User:Rodamn|Rodamn]] 17:43, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I'm going to suggest a few things. First of all, if a category is a category of cards, I think we need to have the category include the word "cards" in some way. So here goes: * Cards ** Cards by Type and Class *** Creature Cards **** Archer Cards **** Dominator Cards **** Soldier Cards **** etc *** Building Cards **** Tower Cards **** Relic Cards **** etc *** Spell Cards **** Spell Cards (class) **** Arcane Cards ** Cards by Edition *** Twilight (1st) Edition Cards ** Cards by Faction *** Fire Cards *** Frost Cards *** Nature Cards *** Shadow Cards ** Cards by Era *** 1st Era Cards *** 2nd Era Cards *** 3rd Era Cards *** 4th Era Cards ** Cards by Rarity *** Common Cards *** Uncommon Cards *** Rare Cards *** Ultra-Rare cards ** Cards by Ability *** Flying Cards *** Swift Cards *** etc ** Cards by Role *** Air Superiority Cards *** etc I'll add some of these categories, but I'd like to ask someone else to begin recategorizing the cards that we already have. --[[User:Rodamn|Rodamn]] 17:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) From [[User talk:Rodamn]] I see you didn't think much of my category naming scheme :P --[[User:Aliyon|Aliyon]] 23:23, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Im not very good at category stuff -- [[ :PaulMoore12|PaulMoore12]] [[ :PaulMoore12|Talk]] 16:32, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The Categories are great. As for not being able to edit them with the WYSIWYG editor, that is not entirely true. If you click on the template it brings up window to edit them. But it seems you can't edit the card pages with the WYSIWYG editor anyway due to the html comments in the page. --[[User:Aliyon|Aliyon]] 05:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Glad you're okay with the recategorization. It seems like there's definitely room for refinement, as you point out below. Anyway, really, I never use the WYSIWYG editor...it's slow and annoys me by changing stuff I don't want changed. --[[User:Rodamn|Rodamn]] 16:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Got a question about Categories. For example, the Skyelf Templar has the Category:Air Superiority, but I noticed you created a Category:Defensive Role. Should they not be the same? Also, any ground unit or building that can hit air should have the Category:Anti-Air or Category:Anti-Air Role. Which depends in the answer to the first question. --[[User:Aliyon|Aliyon]] 05:51, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't think of air superiority as specifically defensive or offensive. Actually to me, the set of Air superiority is merely the set of Flying units. I think of defensive as cards like towers, bombs/traps, creatures that need to be parked, etc... I'm not "set" on the role categories, so we should definitely work out a set of categories that are needed/helpful to ourselves and other players. --[[User:Rodamn|Rodamn]] 16:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Seems you misunderstood the question. I wasn't asking if Category:Air Superiority should be a subcategory of Category:Defensive Role, but whether it should be Category:Air Superiority Role. --[[User:Aliyon|Aliyon]] 19:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::There are quite a few of these inconsistencies. Can we move/redirect a category? Yeah, the current way is not totally "clean" maybe we should just get rid of the word "role" in each category? '''-- [[User:Rodamn|''ro''damn]] - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout'']] --''' 17:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::As I'm sure your aware the only to 'move' a category to delete it make a new one. So we should resolve this ASAP. Getting rid of 'Role' sounds good to me. --[[User:Aliyon|Aliyon]] 20:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Put a hold on creating new card pages for a moment. It recently occurred to me that perhaps the card pages should have their own namespace. [[Card:Skyelf Templar]] I'm thinking of requesting that one be setup. We'll need to move all the card pages over afterward. What do you think? --[[User:Aliyon|Aliyon]] 07:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, if we have the ability to throw these in a namespace, that would be cool. I'm pretty sure the Wikia admins have the ability to mass move articles or at least automate the process, so I wouldn't worry about moving forward. --[[User:Rodamn|Rodamn]] 16:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Been thinking about this more, and I can't remember an example of some other wiki using custom namespaces, so I skimmed some namespace help articles: [[w:Help:Namespace]] and [[Wikipedia:Help:Namespace]]. Based on these articles. it's not clear whether a namespace is warranted/appropriate for this use, and it's not clear to me the benefit aside from seeing the Card namespace. However, I'm cool with it either way. --[[User:Rodamn|Rodamn]] 17:12, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I wasn't sure either, so I thought I run it by you. If you look at the [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Marvel] wiki you will see that they have all their comic articles under the namespace comic. For more information about custom namespaces specifically: --[[User:Aliyon|Aliyon]] 00:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to go ahead and request the namespace. It annoys me to no end when I'm looking at all the pages that cards are mixed up with other articles. Makes finding the article I want tedious. Probably doesn't matter to anyone but us editors. I do feel it would make this a little cleaner. --[[User:Aliyon|Aliyon]] 19:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. When you request, it would be helpful to ask if there's a way to automatically move/rename these pages. I think the simplest way would be everything that's currently [[:Category:Cards]] should be moved into the namespace. '''-- [[User:Rodamn|''ro''damn]] - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout'']] --''' 17:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Other Messages